


Butterfly Kisses

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Blue - Freeform, Butterfly, F/F, Field, First Kiss, Reader-Insert, glow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia takes you away to the butterflies where you have your first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

Giggles escape your throats as you stumble away from camp.

The leaves of the trees caress your face as you follow Octavia’s footsteps.

Her hand holds yours leading you through the forest with the sound of crushed leaves in your ears.

Your smile almost burns laughing at each other’s missteps and every attempt to stay quiet.

The forest is otherwise quiet as if the world is asleep and you two are the only beings that exist.

You wish Earth was always like this.

You don’t know how long you’ve been in the forest but morning dew sits on the leaves still cool from nightfall. 

You feel free and it’s so rare you can’t help submerging yourself in the experience.

It’s even better knowing Octavia is by your side.

She stops moving and you struggle not to hit her at the abrupt end.

You smile when you do.

You look at Octavia curious to why she stopped until she gives you a knowing smiles and nods ahead of you two.

Your mouth drops a little at what you see.

Upside down pyramids hang from the branches of the trees. 

They’re such a deep shade of blue like the oceans of Earth from space. 

Hypnotized, you walk closer until you’re an arm’s width away. 

You stretch out your hand and a fingertip catches something soft and thin like wax paper. 

The air around you explodes in color. 

Luminous deep blues and turquoises master your vision surrounding the small space between the trees. 

You turn and see Octavia smiling enchanted trying to catch one. 

You feel a tingle on your hand and gasp at what you find. 

The creature walks along your hand carelessly wings dancing in the breeze. 

Octavia stops chasing them to watch your growing excitement. 

You both smile but hers is focused on you. 

You don’t notice the looks aimed your way only seeing the bright creature in front of you. 

The name of it escapes your grasp until you watch it flutter away. 

Butterfly… 

As you watch it fly away, your eyes catch Octavia’s. 

You freeze transfixed. 

Beautiful… 

And she is with butterflies in her hair, stars in her eyes and a smile so bright you think she outshines the sun. 

You’re not sure who closes the distance but suddenly Octavia’s lips are touching yours. 

It’s your first kiss but you hope it’s not your last. 

Filled with care and full of magic it left your lips tingling.

You both withdraw at the same time gasping for air unable to look away from each away. 

The butterflies leave her hair but she touches yours pushing it away from your face. 

You feel the butterflies in your stomach soar and can’t imagine than ever fading.


End file.
